The success of antiretroviral therapy (ART) has ushered in a new era for the HIV epidemic. People living with HIV (PLWH) can achieve nearly normal life-spans if treated with effective ART, in which case, they are more likely to suffer chronic HIV-related comorbidities, coinfections and complications (CCCs) than AIDS-defining conditions. Despite the success of ART, the impact of HIV, its treatment, and the legacy of chronic immune activation and immune suppression needs to be understood to optimize the health of PLWH. Efforts at NIH thus far have mostly targeted specific areas with few initiatives that encompass the impact on multiple organ systems or conditions simultaneously. NIH-wide scientific consultations are needed to gain a better understanding of common mechanisms, to identify gaps and opportunities for research in HIV-associated CCCs, and to foster cross-disciplinary collaborations in this area. Findings from such consultations are expected to help facilitate a coordinated NIH response to the growing needs for research on HIV-associated CCCs, specifically to target the highest priorities for future research and to avoid duplication of efforts and investments by the different NIH ICOs. A total of 21 NIH ICOs jointly sponsored this workshop, which occurred on September 19-20, 2019 at Natcher Conference Center, NIH in Bethesda, MD.